Canary and the Crook
by Phoenix Wolf 14
Summary: When fighting Savages men Sara gets fatally injured.


The mission was going according to plan. Everything was, until about half way though. The team had infiltrated one of Savages compounds and was surprised when Savage himself showed up armed with at least twenty swordsmen and gunmen. The team had ended up split up during the battle leaving Leonard and Sara alone trapped in a corner surrounded by eight swordsmen.

Leonard had just taken out three with his cold gun when he turned round to find Sara in the midst of a sword fight with the other five. She had just killed two of them and was fighting one but she hadn't seen the other that was coming up behind her. He hardly had a chance to call her name before the swordsman plunged his sword through Sara's back and through her stomach.

Sara knew when she first witnessed their fighting skills that they weren't your average merch or assassin. No. She had only ever seen that fighting style in one place.  
The league. She had no idea how Vandal Savage had managed to get them to work for him but she wasn't that concerned at the moment. What she was concerned about was getting her team out of their alive. She knew first hand how good the league was and how hard to beat they were. She was a living example. She normally always beat her other team mates at sparing.

She and Leonard got separated from the others, but luckily most of the warriors were on her. Sure, she knew her team could handle themselves but she was a better fighter at this style than the others. Kendra probably had sword skills from her previous lives but she was just starting to remember, Rip could probably handle himself, Firestorm could keep their enemy's at a distance, the same for Snart and Rory, and she is pretty sure Ray has never even held a sword in his life but he had his suit. Whereas she had been trained ruthlessly to handle exactly this.

She was fighting four whilst Snart had three. She was so preoccupied by killing two of them and defending another that she hadn't seen the fifth one. She hadn't even know they were there. So when she felt the blaring pain and looked down to see the tip of a sword producing from her stomach she was surprised.  
She had barely heard Snart call her name and she couldn't concentrate on the fact that he had just killed the last two.

Sara dropped to her knees and would have fell forward had Leonard not caught her.

Blood started to pool in her throat and she coughed bringing the blood to slip past her lips and drip down her chin.

She was dying. Again. She knew she was dying and she knew there was nothing to be done for a wound so fateful.

Leonard leaned round her and pulled out the sword still deep in her back, quickly putting pressure on her wound. He looked into her eyes and noticed that she was struggling to keep them open.

"Sara! Sara common you gotta keep them eyes open. SARA!" He shouted as her eyes started drooping more and more.

Pressing the comm in his ear he called "Mick! You there," he waited until he heard the tell-tale sign of Mick's gun and a loud grunt before continuing, "Sara's hurt.  
Its bad Mick I need help over here!"

Sixty seconds later had Mick barrelling through the doors separating them from the rest of the team, firing randomly behind himself before securing the doors and running over to his partner and Sara. His face falling when he saw Sara.

"Common blondie don't die on us, we gotta get her back to the ship. Gideon can fix this. She better" He said looking at Snart before gently picking up a now unconscious Sara and handing his gun to Snart.

The both ran through the door with Leonard killing anyone who got close, to see the rest of the team also retreating to the ship. They must have gotten what they needed.  
When they got on the ship they raced for the med bay calling Rip. Sara was fading fast. There was a steady stream of blood coming out of her mouth and she was incredibly pale.  
When Sara was properly situated on the med bay chair Rip came running through the door with a worried face on. With one look at Sara he called to Gideon.

"Gideon scan Miss Lance."

"My scans show that when Miss Lance was stabbed the sword penetrated her lung and that is why she is coughing up so much blood. She is steading losing a lot of blood."  
Came the mechanical voice of the AI.

"We didn't need you to tell us that Gideon. Can you fix her or not?!" Snart's usual emotionless drawl turned into and angry shout by the end of the sentence.

"Possibly Mr Snart. There is an 85% chance that she will pull through. I'm currently injecting her with pain killers and I am getting to work fixing the damaged tissue.  
It will take a couple of hours till I know for sure that she is stable. I suggest you all get some sleep in the mean time as you have all sustained minor injuries too."

"No way. I'm staying with Sara thank you very much." Snart snapped.

"Thank you Gideon. Me and the rest of the team will recuperate and find out where Savage will be next. Mr Rory come along." Mick huffed and with a last look at Sara followed Rip out the room leaving Sara and Leonard alone.

Leonard took hold of Sara's bloody hand and sat back in his seat next to her.

9 hours later

Gideon had informed Snart that Sara would be ok and pull through hours ago however he had refused to leave Sara's side.

Sara moaned and opened her eyes a crack, wincing at the too bright light, before opening them fully. The fist thing she noticed was the dulled pain in her stomach.  
The next thing she noticed was Leonard asleep in a chair beside her.

"Len" She started but stopped when she noticed how scratchy her voice was. Taking a deep breath she tried again, "Leonard?" Even though it was just a soft whisper Leonard still woke up and relief flooded his features when he noticed Sara was awake.

"Sara! Your awake. Are you ok?"

"Yeh *cough* I think so. Bit sore and sleepy but the pain isn't bad. I take it I have Gideon to thank for that?"

"Yes Miss Lance. I gave you a dose of something to help with the pain whilst I fixed you up. You are tired because of the pills and blood loss."

Sara nodded before turning to Leonard. "How long have I been here? How long have you been here?"

Leonard then looked slightly embarrassed but used his signature smirk to cover it. He was about to answer when Gideon did for him.

"You have been asleep for approximately nine hours. Mr Snart has been with you the whole time. He refused to leave."

Sara looked surprised then smirked at Leonard who looked shocked.

"Gideon." Snart drawled.

"Nine hours huh?" Sara teased to Leonard, "Were you worried about me Snart?"

"No of course not. Just couldn't have you dying on watch Id never hear the end of it. Plus you are the only one I can tolerate on this ship besides Mick. Imagine being stuck with Palmer?"

Sara laughed, "Oh I care about you too Snartie" she teased smirking.

Leonard just rolled his eyes and pulled out a pack of cards, " Wanna play?"

"Sure. But only if your prepared for me kicking your ass."

"What ever you say Canary."

"Alright Crook, lets play." 


End file.
